it's a date
by rockangel2410
Summary: it's my first fanfic so please not too much hate it's reader x france germany x italy england x russia prusia x germany you cheating bastard brussels x japan x china
1. Chapter 1

I was waiting on my dear friend Brussels to arrive with her date. France, my boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. Then a limo arrived and my friend Brussels and her crush Japan got out of it. I wasn't impressed I hired this cinema for the night anyway. That's what you get for being a famous actress. But I had not a big ego when it came about my fame. I just was a girl who act in movies since I was Twelve. I was nineteen now and France and I were one year together.

"is everybody here?" Brussels asks me. She wears sunglasses to not get recognized. She wears a blue dress with pearls attached on it and her brown hair are in a bun. My golden hair lays over my shoulders. I wear a black dress. I love my fans so I don't try to be someone else outside of the scene. But Brussels likes her privacy.

"I am but were is France" Brussels hears the worrying tone in my voice. I may be an actress but when it's about France I'm just a stressed chicken. " my brother is always late" she said to calm me. I was thinking how many times I was late for our dates and that France always was there waiting for me. With every date he had one red rose. They came of his flower company. France was a rich man who became a famous florist.

" there he is" Japan points. I now notice what he is wearing a white tuxedo. I look at the direction where he is pointing. I see my handsome boyfriend wearing a black tuxedo and a red rose in his pocket.  
"Francie!" I can't help but hug him tight.

"bonjour brother" Brussels said pointing at her watch. "bonjour ma souer" France said holding his hands in the air and then patting my hair. "bonjour love" he said to me.  
"who will chose the movie?" Brussels said annoyed. She found France his cheesy comments annoying but I loved them.  
"me, me, me, me, me pick me France let's go to scream 4"  
"okay" said Brussels while sneaky giving Japan a hug.

*At the cinema.*

" come on let's get some popcorn" I say with a rumbling stomach.  
" I will have nachos please Japan" she uses her puppy eyes I had learned her. I was quite impressed of the act so I decided to play with France.  
" I wanna have that and that and that and that" I say by pointing at random things.

Meanwhile by Brussels and Japan

"please Japan?" said Brussels pouting  
"no" Japan said strictly if there was one thing he hated then it was throwing away money for snacks  
"come on" begged Brussels.  
"no" Japan said annoyed.

Meanwhile by France and me

"please" I say with a gentle smile.  
"no, non" France said with a sneaky grin he almost burst into laughter.  
I use my puppy eyes a thing that made my career oh so easy.  
"please"  
" alright but don't come complaining when your tummy hurts" he said laughing  
" I'll let you rub it " I wink at him.  
he smiles.  
"you're the best" I say and give him a kiss on the cheek I love how I can make him blush even if it is a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

*Back at Japan and Brussels.*

"Please Japan" she starts to cry and I get worried for her voice. She is a famous singer.  
I go over them and smack Japan on the head.  
"you made her cry" I say angry while comforting my best friend.  
I wonder what she sees in that cold bastard anyway?  
" I did nothing" he said confused  
" duh that's the problem" I say angry at him  
" what do you expect me to do? I don't even know why she is sad?!"  
"is this guy really that stupid?" I think  
"just pay her nachos" I explain  
"okay" he said confused.

"thanks Japan" Brussels kisses him on the lips.

"you're sweet" I see that she has no tear marks on her face. Great fake crying I should have known.  
I see Japan blush  
"it's nothing Brussels- san"

"see I'm Aphrodite goddess of love" I pull France sleeve and say "because Brussels is scared of horror movies I suppose you go to a shot in love. I wink to Brussels who immediately looks thankful my way.

"no she isn't" France said.  
I give him a deadly punch in the stomach and he faints. "oh France lets go to the movies, see you later guys."

" how many times has she beaten him unconscious?" Japan asks at Brussels.

" I think six now seven" Brussels grins.

" let's go see that romantic movie" Japan said with a gentle smile. Brussels agrees by holding his hand.

They see France and me waiting in front of the room where the movie starts they are in the room next to us.  
" brother wake up" Brussels slaps France softly in his face.  
"mon dieu she did it again didn't she"

" you're adorable in your sleep" I say with a satisfied grin.  
" this is the seventh time frère" Brussels grins widely  
" alright lets watch le movie." France said annoyed  
" oh our movie starts see you later" Brussels said

*After the movie*

I cry " that poor nerd died"

" I know come here" France said while I cry on France shoulder.

"where are Japan and my petite souer?" France asks me worried.  
"probably making out somewhere" I say grinning  
"I don't trust that" he said angry at me

" Japan is harmless Brussels can save herself, she is a good kid. I'll send them a message we're leaving."

*sends message*

"here we are" Brussels said smiling.

"see she doesn't look raped does she" I stick out my tongue.

"Japan what is that on your face" France said shocked  
"there is something on my face" Japan asks  
"what are you talking about?" I ask France.

"look here" he points at a dark pink mark on Japan's neck.  
"how did you get that japan" I snicker.  
I see japan getting red as a tomato and Brussels looks down.

"oops my lipstick it goes off, sorry japan" said Brussels in shame.  
"aahw how cute" I say while pouting at france.

"what's wrong sweetie?" france asks me worried.  
"why didn't we make out"

"don't ask france" Brussels said on a weird tone  
I start crying "it's not fair"


End file.
